We laugh and we cry and we break
by KillJoyGem
Summary: A Lams fic about Ham and Lauren's raising a child together, it makes more sense if you read it ;p
1. Chapter 1

**An: Lams ahead!**

-X-

Alex and John stood together outside a delivery room, John was leaning against the white hospital wall while his partner paced back and forth in front of him. They were waiting for their friend and surrogate, Eliza to give birth. Alex and Eliza used to date but broke up after Eliza had discovered the two men had been sending texts talking about their longing to be together to each other.

But Eliza was an understanding women and still somewhat loved Alexander and so the two had stayed friends. When Alex and John had mentioned how they were thinking about getting a surrogate, she was more than happy to volunteer.

Now as the two lovers waited for news on the mother and baby, Alex couldn't get it out his head that something was going to go wrong.

"Calm down, Ham", John said to his panicked boyfriend.

" One, I'm not a piece of cold meat and two, WHAT IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG?! Eliza could die, the baby could die, what if the doctor dies?!", Alex replied continuing to panic for no real reason.

"All three of those are unlikely. Especially the last one. You just gotta hope for the best and have confidence everything will turn out great. Huh, I'm doing pretty good at this advice thing.". John said before patting down a bit of hair that was sticking up from Alex's head.

Eventually the midwife walked out the delivery room.

"The babies he-", she was cut off as Alexander pushed past her into the room. John smiled apologetically at the blue clad women before following his enthusiastic partner into the delivery room.

There on a bed with sheets the same light blue as the midwife was wearing, was Eliza hiding a tiny bundle while Alexander looked on starry eyed.

"It's a girl", Eliza whispered, clearly exhausted after just giving birth, "you picked a girls name didn't you?"

"Yeah, josette", Alex said still staring at the tiny pink body in Eliza's arms.

Eliza looked at Alex then back at josette, "would you like to hold her?".

Alex snapped out out his trance and looked up at his former partner, "yes".

John laughed as he watched Eliza transfer the baby into Alex' arms, " herc told me it would be a girl, he'll be happy".

"Look how great she is!" Alexander whisper shouted.

"She's beautiful", John said, pulling a chair over to where Alex was already sitting.

"Oh! This means she's gonna grow up with thea! I hope they become good friends.", Alex said, already thinking about what the future could hold.

"Ha yeah, I'm sure burr would be thrilled at that", John joked.

Aaron Burr found Alexander to be annoying to say the least. Now his daughter, theadosa jr. Would be growing up at the same time as little josette, it meant Alex had more of an excuse to be seeing him.

"I can't believe I have a daughter" Alex told the other two., "thank you, Eliza".

"No, thank you, it was a fantastic experience", Eliza replied tenderly.

"You can come see her when ever you like", John commented.

"About that, I'm going to London. For college, I'm going to Oxford and I'll be staying with angelica", Alex nodded as she spoke.

"Well the offer still stands, anytime you want to see josette, just hop on a plane and we'll be happy to have you!"

-X-

 **AN: okaaay so this is a lams fic where Lauren's and Hamilton are raising a child together and like you know the rest. Also kudos to my friend Mackenzie for the idea (Lams4eva).**

 **I don't know what I plan to do with this, probably just a series of oneshots. I think next chapter will have lams adjusting to living with a new born :3**


	2. Living with a newborn

**AN: I'm still here, shipping** …..

-X-

John slipped back into bed next to Alex, having just settled Josette for the 4th time that night. "Who knew it was so hard to look after a baby?", he said jokingly.

"Us. We knew what we were getting ourselves into.", Alex replied, sounding exhausted. Alex shuffled closer to John and put his arm across his chest. Unfortunately just as the two lovers started to drop off to sleep the heard a high pitched wail come from the other bedroom.

"I'll go", Alex said climbing to his feet. He tiredly stumbled toward the door and walked across to his week old daughters room.

-X-

Twenty minutes later John was still lying in the half empty bed while josette screamed next door. John tried to blink away his tiredness befor going across to josette a room. As he got to the doorway h realised Alexander was singing. He could barely hear over josettes consistint wails but he managed to make it out eventually.

 _"I'll do whatever it takes"_

 _"I'll make a million mistakes"_

 _"I'll make the world safe and sound for you…_

 _…will come of age with our young nation_

 _We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you"_

 _"If we lay a strong enough foundation"_

 _"We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_ "

 _"And you'll blow us all away..."_

 _"Someday, someday"_

 _"Yeah, you'll blow us all away"_

 _"Someday, someday_ "

As his partner ended the song John walked over to him and tenderly took the wriggling bundle out alex' arms seeing frustrated tears in his eyes as he did

He started to gently bounce her in his arms before walking to the kitchen. Alex followed behind him as he attempted to take the ready made formula out the fridge.

"Here, I'll get it", Alex said rushing to the fridge and grabbing the formula. He went into a nearby cupboard and brought out a bottle. Pulling the top off with ease and poring the white liquid into it before sticking in the microwave.

"That was a nice song", John said over josettes now slightly quieter cries.

"Yeah, I don't really know where I heard it", Alex replied taking the now warm milk out the microwave and securing the top, "here".

John rubbed the teet along josettes lip , allowing her to latch onto it herself. Both men sighed with relief as their daughter finally stopped crying.

"You seemed frustrated earlier", John mentioned to his partner who flicked the switch on the novelty 'US flag'printed kettle.

"Not at josette, just at myself. I don't understand why I can't get her to quieten down.", Alex said over his shoulder at John.

"You just need practice, you'll get used to it", John smiled at his partner eventually getting a small smile in return.

"Y'know your lucky to have me", the taller man said smirking.

Alex walked over to him putting two cups of coffee on the table in the middle of the room.

"Am I?... Haha, just kidding, come here", Alex pushed himself up a little bit to kiss his partner. The kiss was short and tired but just as loving as ever.

A short while later josette finished her bottle. Alex quietly led the way to josettes room. The room was painted in purple and blue with a couple of things dotted around the room being a lime green. The two men had thought it to be Quite a pleasant colour theme.

John gently lowered the precious child into her Moses basket and then turned and signalled for the two to leave.

-X-

"It'll get easier", John reassured not only his partner but Himself too. The two men were just settling back into bed, hopefully for the last time that night.

"Yeah I know", Alex smiled tiredly. He gave John one more kiss causing a light blush to appear on his cheeks.

"But it'll all be worth it".

-X-

 **AN: seriously, I'm a sucker for lams**. **I just want them to be happy and gay together :3**

 **Thanks to Ember grieves for Aspen, that bit made me laugh too, I have no idea where the inspiration for that came** **from** ; **p**


	3. New friends part one

**AN: I totally didn't forget this fic existed….**

-X-

John was sitting in the front room on the floor. Little Josette or Jo as they often called her was 8 months old and Alex was determined she would walk before she got to 9 months.

Alex was holding her hands and guiding her across the floor, once he was sure his little girl was stable he let go. She fell down straight away. Josette was wearing a pair of sky blue dungarees with a yellow top underneath, she also had a plastic crown placed on her head which she kept taking off and attempting to eat.

Alex pulled Jo up to her feet again and restarted their waddle across the beige carpet.

"Maybe you should just let her learn herself?", John suggested to his partner who was cheering their daughter on while still holding her weight.

"Why? There's no time like the present.", Alex replied, Jo falling down in front of him again.

Jo was starting to get irritated with the constant up and down and promptly crawled over into johns lap before she could be pulled up again.

"Well at least if she never walks, she'll be the fastest crawler in the world", John joked. It was true that little josette had mastered the art of crawling but still showed no sign of walking.

"I'll go make lunch, since I'm standing", Alex decided walking into the kitchen. John took his phone out his pocket and tapped on the YouTube symbol. He quickly found his favourite and thankfully his daughters favourite show, Steven universe.

It was an old episode from season 1 but it didn't matter, John was sure josette would feel very indifferent if she had to watch the same thing over and over for a year.

"Ham or chicken!?", he heard his other half shout from the kitchen.

"Chicken.", he called back, quieter than Alex. There wasn't really any reason to shout considering the kitchen was only about two metres away.

Alexander brought out two plates and a little bowl with sandwiches and placed them on the floor next to John.

He went over to the opposite wall where a dark blue high chair was sitting and brought the chair over to the middle of the room to put it up. The chair had yellow stars dotted over it which Josette payed special attention to as she was strapped into the chair.

Alex put the TV on and then sat down beside John who was now on the sofa.

"Oh Yessss, 'Sofia the first', my favourite", John commented sarcastically as His lover sat down.

"I'd believe that", Alex replied before taking a bite out his sandwich.

"Ha", John said simply before joining in with the eating.

-X-

 _Knock knock_

Alex knew who it was before he even got to the door.

"What do you think she looks like now", he heard a deep voice say.

"I don't know", a voice laced with a French accent replied to the other voice.

Alex pulled the door open to greet his two friends standing in the door step, "herc! Laf! Long time, no see!".

Alex had met Hercules a while a go, the older man had lived with him and John before josette had come along and was the first person they had told about their relationship, Lafayette had moved to the US many years earlier and had met the others at party.

The Frenchman was wealthy, having gained a large inheritance afters his fathers death. He just happened to have a two bedroom apartment and had been more than willing to let Herc move into the spare room once they were given the news of Eliza's pregnancy.

"Ham! It's been weeks!", Lafayette exclaimed.

"Your calling me that too, now!?", Alex asked, laughing.

"Yeah, it's sounds way cooler than Alex", Hercules replied for his friend as the two newcomers followed Alex into the living room.

"Laf and Herc are here, John"

"John? Nah, it's Laurens!" Hercules said, still insisting calling people by their last name was better than the alternative

"Yesss, it's Laf, Herc, Ham and Laurens", Lafayette added.

"What would Jo be?", John asked as their friends sat down not the other sofa.

"Yeah, Laurens-Hamilton, is a bit long", Alex pointed out.

"Eeeeeh-OH- I got it! 'Lams'", Laf was very happy with the name he had come up with and grinned enthusiastically at the others.

"Ha! That's sounds like a ship!", John exclaimed happily.

After a while the four men turned on the tv and decided to watch a film.

"Can we watch 18's?", herc asked as he looked through the movie section.

"What are you wanting to watch?", Alex replied with another question.

"Hot tub time machine", he said quickly.

"Seriously?", Alex asked, laughing.

"Do it. Do it. Do it!", John started chanting being joined by Laf a moment later as Alex just laughed in the background.

"DOING IT", Hercules put the film on the tv and the others cheered quietly when he did.

-X-

Alex got up and answered the phone to stop its insistent ringing.

A few minutes of 'yeah, ok' and 'uh huh' later and Alex hung up the phone and walked over to John.

"The social worker wants to see us downtown"

"Okaaay, hey herc can you look after jo? Pretty please?",John asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure I'd love to", herc replied casually. Lafayette had left earlier so it would just be him and josette but he wasn't worried, this wasn't the first time he'd looked after jo. He used to do it quite often after she was born just to give the two new parents a break.

"Ok, thanks!" Alex yelled back as the two younger men dashed out the front door.

Herc talked to jo as she chilled on his lap, "you see that pretty lady? One day you will be ten times as beautiful as her."

Jo looked up at him blankly, "woman are too good for this world, really."

Josette mumbled some indecipherable baby talk in reply.

"One da you'll grow up to be a great woman", he stated.

Herc noticed josettes eyelids starting to droop.

"Aw sleepy babies are weaknessss"

-X-

 **AN: so I kinda forgot this existed….also sorry for the shortness ,this will be a two parter though.**

 **Thanks to anyone who even so much as reads this ;)**


End file.
